


Knit Close Together

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, during the scotland domestic softness, jon knits, martin crochets, no angst here my children, post -159, rated T for a kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Martin wants to knit Jon something, but he doesn't know how. Hopefully his boyfriend will take pity on him and teach him the way... And maybe he can teach him something in return.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Knit Close Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> Kris and I have a headcanon that Martin can crochet and Jon can knit and then we started chatting more and I got #inspired, so here we are!
> 
> Pls enjoy and let me know what you think! :D

It was a rainy afternoon, gray and cold and gross. Jon and Martin silently agreed to stay in. Jon had just gotten a new book from the town library the other day, and Martin had a few yarn projects he wanted to finish. So they made some tea and settled into the living room of the safehouse.

Currently, Martin was a few rows into some knitting. He had said he wanted to be able to gift Jon with something handmade for his birthday, and while Martin already knew how to crochet, he had apparently found a wonderful pattern that could only be knitted. So, since Jon could knit, Martin had asked him to teach him.

Which… may have been a mistake. Jon couldn't concentrate on his reading for peeking over at Martin, watching his progress and judging the way Martin struggled to push the loops off the needles without pushing the entire row of stitches off. Jon eventually had enough.

"No, you're supposed to do it this way!" He put down his book, crossed to the couch to sit by Martin and placed his hands over Martin's to guide him properly.

"I'm trying Jon, I'm not used to this!" Martin surrendered his hands to Jon with a short sigh.

Jon felt Martin's soft, warm hands in his, so different from his rough scars and dry palms. He realized he was pressing right up against his arm, only inches from Martin's face, and he could see from the too-tight, too-careful tension in the stitches how much Martin really was trying to get this right for him.

It melted something in him and he softened his tone, "You're right. I suppose I would be struggling somewhat, too, if I suddenly had to crochet while you watched and judged every wrong stitch."

The thought must've been funny because he heard Martin giggle and felt the breath from his laughs move Jon's hair. He finally turned away from the knitting and looked at Martin. The sight frankly took his breath away. Martin's face was scrunched up with helpless giggles, a faint flush highlighting his freckles, smile wide and unrestrained. Jon could feel an answering smile tug at his mouth.

"Oh god, Jon," Martin said through his giggles. "I would love to see you try!"

"Yes, alright, sure," Jon breathed out, only focused on Martin's smile and saying anything he could to keep it that bright.

Martin's giggles subsided at his tone and he looked up at Jon, also realizing quickly just how close they were.

Jon could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and his hands unconsciously squeezed Martin's where they were still wrapped around the knitting needles. They were eye to eye and Jon could barely bring himself to blink.

They both realize they're in a Moment at the same time.

Jon drew in a quick breath, ready to break the Moment the way he had always done when Moments happened in his past, but before he could get a word out, Martin just smiled a small knowing (loving) smile at him and leaned forward, gently kissing him.

It took Jon a heartbeat to process that the Moment didn't break, that he got to have this soft, sweet moment with the man he loved, before he closed his eyes and kissed back. He raised his hands to Martin's shoulder and hair and Martin let go as well, the work falling to his lap, to do the same.

They luxuriated in the kiss for a few long, wonderful seconds before one of the needles fell and rang out on the hardwood floor, startling them both apart. Martin laughed first and Jon was quirk to follow. They gave a brief fond eye-roll at each other and let go so martin could pick up his project.

"Oh no," Martin groaned. "The needle fell out and half the stitches are loose!" All that progress lost just because they'd kissed and he hadn't keep track of his needle.

"Ah, that's alright, don't worry," Jon said, gently taking the work and needle from Martin. "Let me show you how to pick them back up onto the needle…"

They spent the rest of that afternoon sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip, as Jon taught Martin the finer points of knitting…

And Martin taught Jon the finer points of kissing.


End file.
